I Won't Let You Go
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: Robin wants to meet Zatanna's mom, but unexpected things happen.


**Hey readers! This is just an idea that came out of a Google+ post, so don't expect much.**

 **Enjoy the story, and if you like it, please fav and review!**

 **I'd appreciate it.**

 **Like a lot.**

 _ **Zatanna's POV**_

"Hey Zee," Robin called out of the blue. The Team and I were eating cookies that I baked in the kitchen. You've got to admit, they're much better than M'gann's. Not to be full of myself or anything.

"Hm?" I turned my head towards him with a slight smile on my face and leaned back on the counter. Oh God. I hope I don't look too flirty.

"I was wondering…" He had his thinking face on, mixed with slight curiousness and confusion. "How come you always talk about your dad- and we always see your dad- but never your mom?" I stopped chewing. He noticed. "Is this a sensitive topic? I should probably stop talking-"

"No! No, it's fine! Keep talking." His voice was so nice… and his hair… Dammit I'm staring at him again.

"Oooookaaaaay… so… I was wondering, can I see your mom? I'd really like to meet her. I think your dad hates me."

"He does not hate you, Robin, he's just… overprotective!" Change the subject now, change the subject now…

"Sure," he smirked. "Still, I want to meet your whole family!"

"Stop pushing, Robin," Artemis growled.

"It's fine, Artemis…" I stopped to think a bit. "Ok. I'll take you. But only you."

Robin pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" We both walked out of the kitchen towards the zeta tubes. A bright light flashed and I felt the molecules in my body disperse and group together again, in New York.

We walked a block before Robin stopped in front of a flower shop. "Hold up. I want to make a good impression." He went in and bought roses really quickly, and we continued walking.

We walked silently for what seemed to be hours, but was really twenty minutes, not wanting to have a conversation. Me, because I was scared of what his reaction will be, him, because, well, he looked kind of nervous. I smirked. The Boy Wonder. Nervous. About meeting a girl's mother.

I looked at his face. I couldn't see his eyes, due to the sunglasses covering them, but he didn't look scared or surprised that we were walking towards a dead field behind my church. He seemed indifferent.

I sighed and walked over to my mother's grave. "Here she is." I expected him to scream, or run away, or at least make some kind of sudden movement, but all he did was kneel in front of her tombstone and laid the roses next to it. I stood back and watched. I hadn't been here for a year. It was too depressing to come here. I occasionally see my dad drip tears or weep when he's remembering her, and sometimes I wonder what she was like. Mom died shortly after I was born in a car crash, so I never knew her.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at Robin. He talked and talked to my mother's grave for an hour, telling her how lucky he was to have me. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

Robin finished talking and he stood up. He looked at me, standing there, tears streaming down my face, and he strided over quickly and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder, not even caring what he thinks. We stood like this for a long time.

We pulled away much too soon. He stared long and hard at me as if making a decision, and finally, he lifted his hands up and pulled his sunglasses off. I gasped. His eyes… were beautiful. They were an entrancing deep bright blue. I would've been lost in his eyes if he didn't say anything.

"You know I meant everything I said, right?"

I nodded my head and looked at the ground. I did. I knew he had a crush on me ever since we met, but this just confirms it. Maybe it's more than a crush. Why is love so freaking complicated?

"I won't let you go…" He used his finger to tilt my chin up until we were looking into each other's eyes, "...because destiny has connected us."

 **So how was it? Please review! I like feedback.**

 **And srry if u reviewed and don't get an answer cuz im still figuring out how to reply heh**

 **~Tumious Ravonus :)**


End file.
